First Time
by Twilover98
Summary: A one-shot of Jacob and Shadow's first time.


**Hey guys, so I thought I would do a one-shot of Jacob and Shadow's first time. If you read my other story, that's awesome. Haha, hope you like it. I don't own Twilight.**

_ I let my eyes fall shut as his lips begin to suck, nibble, and kiss my neck. My eyes snap open, my eyes darkening with lust. My hands aggressively grip down on his hair, yanking him up and kiss him feverishly.._

Some how, through the whole process, we blindly made our way to my room. He gently layed me down on my back as our mouth danced with each other. The kiss was like heaven, it was as if we were the only two people in the world. His fingers felt like ghosts as they ran under my shirt. I pulled back, leaning my head back as I felt Jacob's hot hand grab my breast, letting out a small moan. I closed my eyes as he made his lips made their way down to my neck. He planted wet kisses to every inch on my skin he could reach.

Something came over me, god knows what. I snapped open my eyes, my hand pushed against Jacob's large shoulder, pushing him over so he fell onto his back. I wasted no time as I swung my leg over him, straddling him. Both of my hands grabbed the end of my shirt, pulling upward. I threw it somewhere onto the floor as I leaned down and captured his lips with mine. My hair fell around our faces as his hands gripped my waist. Slowly leaning up, he came with me, our lips never stopped moving against one anothers.

I pulled back and frantically pulled on Jacob's shirt. After a while, he finally realized what I was trying to do. He brought his hands behind is back and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the ground.

He stood up, grabbing my hands in the process. When we both were finally standing, his right hand gently grabbed my cheek, pulling it towards him and pressed his lips to mine. His left hand grabbed the top on my pants. He pulled back and looked into my blue eyes.

"Are you sure, Shadow?" He asked me. His voice sounded worried, like I was going to change my mind.

I looked down to his waist, slightly seeing his member bulging against his pants. I took a deep breath as I reached my hands down to his pants. I put my right hand over him. His body tensed up and he let out a shaky breath. My left hand undid his button and zipper, and started to tug his pants down. When his pants pooled around his ankles, I took a step towards him and pressed my body against his. I looked up at him through my long eyelashes and nodded to him. Nothing need to be said right now.

He let out a low growl as he bent down and took my pants off. His hands grabbed my upper back thighs and lifted me off the ground. My legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. He took a step forward and we both fell back onto the bed. His hands held himself up so his body wouldn't crush me. He leaned down and kissed me aggressively. His hips pushed into mine. I pulled back to gasp as I felt his hard member.

He continued to rotate his hips into mine, earning bucks of my hips to him. His hands sneaked around my back and unclasped my bra. He leaned back and pulled the bra away from my chest. A blush crept onto my cheeks as I saw his eyes widen. My hands started to make my way to cover my chest, but was stopped when Jacob grabbed my hands.

"Don't.." He breathed out as his eyes never left my body.

His hands grabbed mine and helped them above me. His head slowly lowered to my chest. My eyes fell shut as his mouth kissed all over my chest. He made his way up my breath and began to suck, kiss, and lightly nibble both of my mounds. I let out a low moan as he did this. He let go of my hands and used one of his to hold himself up, and his other hand grabbed my black lace underwear and pulled them from my body. I followed his moves, and pulled down his.

My hands grabbed a hold of his soft hair and pulled him up to look into my eyes. "That's enough foreplay, Jake." I said with a smirk.

I pulled his head down to my lips. We shared a passionate kiss, it was like fireworks. We both pulled back, the tension in the air died down a little. He looked into my blue eyes as I looked into his brown ones. We never broke eye contact as his hands slowly slipped in between my knees. He slowly pushed them apart and rested in between them. He placed his hands on both sides of my head. He lowered himself down onto his forearms.

He leaned on one forearm as he grabbed himself and positioned himself at my entrance. He looked up at me through his thick lashes. "You sure?" He asked me one last time. I clenched my jaw as I nodded my head.

He let go of himself and put his arm back up by my head. He leaned down and put his face above my shoulder, into the crock of my neck. He slowly pushed his large member into me, stopping every inch or so. I opened my mouth, holding a breath as I felt myself stretch. My hands flew up and grabbed onto his shoulders. He continued to push himself into me. He stopped when he felt a barrier...my cherry.

"I love you.." He leaned down a little and pressed a kiss to my shoulder and he ripped through it. My eyes shut, and hands gripped onto his shoulder, opening his skin. He held himself there, giving me sometime to adjust. I opened my eyes and a tear fell down. I turned my head to the side and saw that Jacob's veins were bulging out of his skin as he held himself in one spot.

I leaned forward and kissed his neck. "It's okay, Jake.." I whispered to him. He nodded and pulled himself out a little. I closed my eyes again, taking in a deep breath as the pain was still there. He continued to move in and out slowly. After awhile the pain finally subsided and the pleasure came. I let out a moan. Jacob took that as a good sign.

He came out from the crock of my neck and started to gain speed. "Ahh.." I let out as he started to hit new spots. Both of our breathing became heavy as the time continued on. "Jake...harder." I told him as I looked into his eyes. His eyes darkened and he nodded.

He pushed himself off of his forearms and grabbed my hips, pulling me down to meet his thrusts. He let out a groan as I put my hand against his chest and pushed him down. I rolled on top of him, him still inside of me. I placed both of my hands on his chest as I started to rock back and forth. He leaned his head back and let out a moan. I smiled a little. His grip on my hips tightened and he slammed me all the way down onto him. Letting out a loud moan, I raked my nails down his defined abs.

"Ahh. Oh my god.." I closed my eyes as he kept repeating his actions. He rolled us back over, my hair covering the pillow my head laid against. He continued to thrust in and out of me. Our breathing became very harsh as we were both close to our max. He rested back down on his forearms as he lowered himself down to my lips. Our tongues started to fight for dominance. I pulled back and slammed my head against the pillow, shutting my eyes. He put his face back in the crock of my neck.

He let out a loud groan as I let out a loud moan. We came together, in perfect unison. He slowed down his movements, his breath heavy and hot on my neck. He pulled himself out of me and kissed my lips. "I love you, so much." He huffed out against my lips before kissing them again.

I smiled into the kiss. "I love you too, Jacob." I kissed him for the last time that night. He laid down on his back as I snuggled into his side, pressing a kiss to the side of his chest.

"That was amazing..by the way." He said with a huge smile on his face. I laughed at him, as I swung my leg back over his waist. He looked up at me questionably.

"Ready for round two?" I said with a wink. He let out a booming laugh as he sat up, wrapping his arms around my lower back. He leaned up and kissed my lips.

"You have no idea." I said to me as he rolled us over and capturing my lips with his..

**There you guys go. Hope you liked it :) Review, read my other story. REVIEW! Lol, that was my first one-shot. How'd I do? Haha, I'll update my other story soon! Good things shall come! Until next time!**


End file.
